


Gang Gang

by FarFetchedFiction



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background SDR2 characters, Chihiro is a guy, Crack, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Tagging as I go, no beta we die like men, sorta non-despair au, they live in a non-despair au but have memories of canon, think of the dangan reset kids on tumblr but with memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFetchedFiction/pseuds/FarFetchedFiction
Summary: Hagakure makes a group chat. Chaos ensues





	1. Mondo doesn’t have $12

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good I just found this concept funny

Yasuhiro Hagakure created a group chat

Yasuhiro Hagakure added Byakuya Togami, Hifumi Yamada, Toko Fukawa, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima, Celestia Ludenberg, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, Aoi Asahina, Sakura Oogami, Kyoko Kirigiri 

Yasuhiro Hagakure named the group “GANG GANG”

WEEDMAN changed 16 nicknames

Friday 31st May 2019 | 22:00

WEEDMAN: i made the group chat now you better give me 12 dollars

i can’t believe it’s not butter: bold of you to assume I fucking have 12 dollars 

i can’t believe it’s not butter: MY

i can’t believe it’s not butter: MY FUCJING NAME HIRO I AM  
GOING TO THROTTLE YOU

WEEDMAN: OHSGUFKCBSJSSKKS

fuck me in the ass with a ruler left the chat

i can’t believe it’s not butter: WAS THAT TAKAS NAME

WEEDMAN: yes

WEEDMAN added Kiyotaka Ishimaru

WEEDMAN changed Straight as a bendy ruler’s nickname 

Straight as a bendy ruler: YASUHIRO! STOP ADDING ME TO THIS CHAT I WANT TO DO REVISION!

WEEDMAN: what you gonna do kill me 

WEEDMAN: wait no

WEEDMAN: TAKAIWASJOKINGOGECK

egg: Guys I just heard footsteps from Taka’s room what’s going on

stuck up twat: This chat was a mistake. 

i can’t believe it’s not butter: Hes gonna fucking kill hiro im screaming

egg: WHAT

WEEDMAN: GUYSHELP TAKAS COMING FOR MY A

egg: HIRO

egg: HIRO ARE YOU OKAY

i can’t believe it’s not butter: a body has been discovered 

weeb: Huh? Whats going on ._.

swing both ways: fuck it’s him

swing both ways: go away weeb

weeb: :(

cheerio: What is this?

WEEDMAN: /(-)£372shwjdjEYSU

i can’t believe it’s not butter: hell

cheerio: I can see that

WEEDMAN: HE GRABBED ME 7Ah271£//&3/)2?

egg: IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP?

cheerio: it’s hiro

i can’t believe it’s not butter: it’s hiro

stuck up twat: It’s Hiro.

weeb: it’s Hagakure :/

swing both ways: it’s hiro 

egg: you guys are mean

WEEDMAN: I’

egg: HES HERE

WEEDMAN: I’M ALIVE HEJUSY LECTURESD ME AND TOOK AWAY MY WEED

weeb: Where did you even get that stuff from? O.o

WEEDMAN: i know a guy

WEEDMAN: its fine ill just get more later

Straight as a bendy ruler: EXCUSE ME?

WEEDMAN: CRAP

WEEDMAN: YOU HEARD NOTHING

Straight as a bendy ruler changed his nickname to Taka

Taka: That’s better. Now I need to look over our work for this term, can you not send so many texts?

WEEDMAN: god youre such a headache 

WEEDMAN: WAIT NO I DIDNT MEAN

i can’t believe it’s not butter: come on man you can make butter jokes that that

cheerio: honestly, I’d say that joke was a smashing success!

swing both ways: at least you had the balls to pull it off

Taka: YOU GUYS—...

egg: Now that’s just sad 

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: What is this and why am I in here 

weeb: .///>///.

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: I’m leaving this chat

WEEDMAN changed Celestia Ludenwhatever’s nickname 

Celestia Ludenwhatever: I will get out Robo justice.

weeb: NO 0-0

Taka: NO!!

WEEDMAN: AAAAA

WEEDMAN: IMSORRYIMSORRYILL FIX IT

WEEDMAN changed DONT KILL ME’s nickname 

DONT KILL ME: I’m going to change it myself

DONT KILL ME changed their name to Queen of Liars

Queen of Liars: Perfect 

egg: Kokichi who

Taka: What?

weeb: wut? .-.

stuck up twat: It’s better if you guys didn’t know who that was 

WEEDMAN changed TELL THEM NAEGI’s nickname 

TELL THEM NAEGI: Surely you don’t want to be threatened again, Hiro?

WEEDMAN: i never learn from my mistakes

i can’t believe it’s not butter: makoto’s mom after she had another kid 

egg: WOW

egg: WOOOOOOW

egg: THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!

Taka: BRO, THAT WAS MEAN.

i can’t believe it’s not butter: I’M SORRU 

i can’t believe it’s not butter: *SORRY

egg: sorru 

WEEDMAN: sorru 

weeb: Sorru XD

Queen of Liars: Sorru

Taka: Why are you all repeating bro’s spelling mistake?

cheerio: sorru 

swing both ways: sorru 

i can’t believe it’s not butter: you know what fuck you guys 

WEEDMAN changed sorru’s name

sorru left the chat

WEEDMAN: Let him leave.

WEEDMAN: He Thinks He’s Won.

Taka: ...

Taka: I don’t like this aura you’re giving out.


	2. Byakuya Fucking Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title is pretty self explanatory really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snake sing-a-long: sayaka  
> jojo reference: mondo  
> enjoy

Saturday 17 August 2019 | 2:40

WEEDMAN: guys i lostmy fricjinh pen

snake sing-a-long: Do you... not have other pens 🤨

WEEDMAN: yeah but it’s my ffavourite pen im ginan cryh

jojo reference: hiro it’s fuckin 2am why are you lookin for a pen

WEEDMAN: coause i wangtwmy damn pen :(

WEEDMAN: my mom gave it to me

cheerio: aww that’s cute

weeb: Quite an honourable reason!! (￣^￣)ゞ

WEEDMAN: she gave it to me because she accidentally burned my jacket

weeb: ...(･_･;)?!

cheerio: accidentally?

jojo reference: how the fuck do you accidentally burn a jacket???

WEEDMAN: same way you, uh...

jojo reference: go on. coward.

TELL THEM NAEGI: Same way you “accidentally” kill two people.

WEEDMAN: OH G

TELL THEM NAEGI: Now, please stop texting. It’s almost 3am. You should be asleep, you can’t afford to lose any more braincells than you already have.

cheerio: I

cheerio: WOW I AM ACTUALLY IN SHOCK

snake sing-a-long: That was a low blow, Byakuya 

snake sing-a-long: Low blow...

WEEDMAN: GUYS WHERE DID MONDO GO HGHES NOT ONKINE

WEEDMAN: WEREGOBNA DIE WHETE THE HECK IS HE

cheerio: SOMEONE GET TAKA BEFORE HE BUMPS HIS KILL COUNT TO THREE

snake sing-a-long: Guys, you have no faith in him

stuck up twat: :)2273-:shw37&-“£:

WEEDMAN: IS HE FKEYBOARD SMASHING??? HAS HE FONALLY JOINED THE CULT

WEEDMAN: oh 

WEEDMAN: no he’s just being beat up

WEEDMAN: WAIT

cheerio: OH NO 

cheerio: @Taka

WEEDMAN: @Taka @Taka @Taka @Taka @Taka

snake sing-a-long: @Taka please, someone’s being immoral

Taka: Why did you all wake me up? 

Taka: Why are you texting, anyway— it’s practically 3 a.m.! You should be resting, a healthy sleep schedule is important!

Taka: Oh I just scrolled up

Taka: Okay, understandable. I will go see to it that Mondo does not do anything he will regret!!!

cheerio: ah, young love

snake sing-a-long: Hey, it’s not necessarily romantic, bros can be bros you know??

weeb: Miss Ludenberg has a bet on them getting together, so I’m personally inclined to disagree, Maizono! 

WEEDMAN: yeah man you haven’t SEEN the way they look at each other..........ah, inspiring

snake sing-a-long: Bet? 😤

cheerio: WAIT GUYS SHHH TAKA’S TYPING

Taka: The issue has been resolved, Byakuya is on his way to see Mikan. We obviously can’t let the teachers know, as Mondo would be punished and potentially excluded, so I thought it would be better to keep this personal.

jojo reference: its okay he only got a few bruises

weeb: Ah, the accused speaks!!!

Taka: Bro, no—!

Taka: Also, Yasuhiro. I found something that may belong to you..?

Taka: There was a fountain pen in Byakuya’s room which had “Yasuhiro” etched into it.

cheerio: THE PLOT THICKENS

weeb: Maybe it was Miss Ludenberg’s?! It has been a previous plot point, as you are all aware! σ(^_^;)

Taka: ?

WEEDMAN: NAH THATS MY PEN

WEEDMAN: I CANT BELIVE THAT CUCK STOLE IT 

WEEDMAN: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!! IM GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND ONCE HE GETS OUTTA THAT NURSE GIRLS PLACE!!!

WEEDMAN: Tjanks tak!!!!!

Taka: That’s..... not my name.

snake sing-a-long: shush, tak 

cheerio: hey, don’t be mean to Tak!!

WEEDMAN changed Taka’s nickname to Tak

Tak: You’re all... quite something.

jojo reference: aight everyone, go to sleep before tak fuckin. yells at us or summin 

jojo reference: or at least pretend to be asleep he can’t tell the difference 

Tak: YES I CAN, BRO! DO NOT ENCOURAGE DELINQUENT BEHAVIOUR!

snake sing-a-long: no you can’t 

Saturday 17 August 2019 | 4:30

 

cheerio: tak’s asleep now, right?

WEEDMAN: geez kid why you still up?

cheerio: sleeping... hard and cold. programming soft and warm.

WEEDMAN: .......I don’t agree in the SLIGHTEST, but, uh, valid?

WEEDMAN: whatre you askin for

cheerio: Oh, I just wanted to know why you were lookin for a pen

WEEDMAN: OH!! Can’t say that here, buddy— check your DMs tho!!

cheerio: owo?

Saturday 17 August 2019 | 4:40

Chihiro F: so? tea?

Yasuhiro H: It’s for takas birthday card— that’s right, you reminded me!! Can you come over to my dorm n’ sign it??

Chihiro F: oh gosh his birthday— yeah yeah i’ll sign it!! 

Yasuhiro H: cool— knock 5 times, okay??

Chihiro F: huh? 5?

Yasuhiro H: just to make sure no ghosts or something knock at my door!!! It’s a good tactic

Chihiro F: hiro, ghosts can’t knock

Yasuhiro H: Not with that attitude!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i’ll update this whenever I get bored,, sorry if this is bad I’m not a. Writey gal.. I think it’s just neat.


End file.
